Memories of the Future
by Emmy1
Summary: The beginning of a new year at Hogwarts and dark plots are brewing. Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts on a visit and meets the one person he had hoped never to see again. But their meeting could be the only thing to foil the sinister plans threatening to pu


Memories of the Future  
  
  
  
The beginning of a new year at Hogwarts and dark plots are brewing. Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts on a visit and meets the one person he had hoped never to see again. But their meeting could be the only thing to foil the sinister plans threatening to pull the wizarding world apart. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Just a story I wrote cause I kinda got bored and I couldn't be bothered finishing my other stories (sorry!^_^! I promise I'll finish them soon!). I always wanted to write a Lupin story (for Chen!) so I just had to write this. . .  
  
Setting: This story is set in Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. fifth year. Fred & George are in seventh year and I assumed that Angelina, Alicia, Katie etc. are in the same year as Fred & George so are also in seventh year.  
  
I had to write that cause people got confused about what year everyone was in and if they've already left or whatever.  
  
Ok, anyway enough blabbing and on with the story. . .  
  
  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Remus Lupin stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, towards the huge castle. He sighed and closed his eyes. Hogwarts. It had been a year since he had last seen it, as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, and now he was back. He looked out the window again and saw the train was approaching Hogsmeade Station. Remus got up, pulled his old, battered trunk down from the rack and made his way to the door.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
Harry wheeled around. A tall, freckled redhead was waving his arms at him. Next to him stood a girl with bushy brown hair. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked over to him. "Hi," said Ron.  
  
"Hi," said Harry. "So, ready for a new, stress-free year?" he asked them, grinning at Hermione. They were to take their all-important OWLs this year, and Harry was willing to bet his Firebolt that Hermione would have already started worrying about them.  
  
The three of them began walking down the corridor. Ron, Harry noticed, had grown several inches over the holidays and his jeans and sneakers could be seen under his old robe. "Oh! Guess what?" said Hermione suddenly, as the started walking.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"You've decided not to start studying until school actually starts?" said Ron.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "We're going to get a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"So what? We always get a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher," said Ron, unimpressed.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to get a witch this time," retorted Hermione.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Harry.  
  
"I heard Professor McGonagall talking about it to Flitwick. I was waiting to ask her a few things," replied Hermione.  
  
"You're not going to do extra lessons with that time-turner thing, are you?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, don't be stupid. I told you I handed that thing in. I couldn't stand another year turning back time to do extra lessons," replied Hermione, curtly.  
  
"Alright guys, we better hurry up or we'll miss the feast as well as the Sorting," interrupted Harry.  
  
The three of them hurried into the entrance hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Nearly Headless Nick came gliding over towards them. "Hello, young 'uns. Did you have a good holiday?" he asked them.  
  
"Sure," replied Harry, smiling at him.  
  
"So, any trouble in the kitchens this year?" asked Ron, with a meaningful look at Hermione.  
  
Harry grinned but Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"You shouldn't make fun of things like that. I still think they should realise what rights they – "  
  
"Ok, ok, shut up. The Sorting's about to start," interrupted Ron.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in carrying the old school Sorting Hat on a three-legged stool. She walked to the centre of the hall and placed it in the centre of the hall. A line of nervous looking first years glanced anxiously at it. The hat opened its brim wide and began to sing.  
  
Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to Hermione, whispered "My little sister's new this year. She's going to be sorted tonight."  
  
The hat finished its song and everyone burst into applause. Then McGonagall called "Ackerly, Karina," and a tall girl with long dark hair walked nervously to the stool and sat down. The hat opened it brim and after a few seconds shouted "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table next to Harry burst into applause. Harry saw Cho sitting at the table as Karina sat down. He noticed she had a distant look in her eyes. He quickly looked down again. The Sorting Hat was now sorting "Bell, Leslie." "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. Then Professor McGonagall called "Brown, Louisa," and a small girl with light brown hair in short pigtails walked up to the stool. She sat down and put the Sorting Hat gingerly on her head. "Ooh, is that your little sister?" whispered Pavarti to Lavender. Lavender nodded. The Sorting Hat paused for a few seconds and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
This time it was the Gryffindor table which burst into applause. Louise came over and sat down next to her sister.  
  
Harry turned back to the Sorting Hat which was now sorting "Graham, Daniel" into "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Harry turned and saw Fred and George throwing Bertie Bott Every Flavour Beans into a goblet in the centre of the table. Evidently, one of them had missed and a bright red bean bounced off Ron's head. "Oh, terribly sorry Ron," grinned George.  
  
Hermione was watching them with a mixture of disapproval and satisfaction on her face. "Don't laugh, it's not funny. It hurt!" said Ron, scowling at her.  
  
Harry grinned and turned back to the Sorting. There were only two people left, "Wilson, Gordon" (SLYTHERIN!) and finally "Yue, Rebecca" (HUFFLEPUFF!).  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and carried the stool out of the hall. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up from the teachers table. "Students, Staff and Ghosts, welcome back to a brand new year. No doubt you will all want to get started on the feast but there is something I'd like to say first. As most of you know, this year we have a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. I'd like you to welcome Professor Alyssa Silvan."  
  
A slender witch with a striking face and bright eyes, wearing an elegant blue robe smiled as the hall applauded politely. "Look at Snape!" whispered Ron.  
  
Harry looked and saw Snape staring at Professor Silvan with a slightly strangled expression. "Still at it, huh?" said Harry.  
  
"I don't think so. He looks sick or something. I wonder what's wrong with him. He's not looking so murderous today," said Hermione.  
  
"I hope he is sick," muttered Ron.  
  
"Well, that's all I have to say except; enjoy the feast!" said Professor Dumbledore, and with that piles of food appeared before them.  
  
The hall broke out into chatter and the chinking of cutlery. Harry and Ron stuffed themselves with roast potatoes, chicken salad, turnovers and steak and mushroom pie. After everyone had had their fill of flavoured ice-cream, apple pie and various other desserts, the food faded and soon everyone began to make their way up to the common rooms and off to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together out of the hall and started up the stairs. "Oh look, Potter and friends are off to bed like good little children," drawled a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Ron.  
  
"Come on, lets hurry up," said Harry, and started to walk faster.  
  
Draco Malfoy, with his two enormous bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, stood on the stairs sneering at them.  
  
"You're actually going to bed now?" he said, with an air of pretended disbelief. "But then, Potter has to have his beauty sleep. Can't ruin that pretty little face for the press, can we?" he sneered.  
  
"Of course we're going to bed. Now could you kindly stop blocking the stair well," said Hermione shortly.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know?!" exclaimed Malfoy delightedly.  
  
"Don't know what?" said Harry, testily. "Either explain what you're on about or get out of the way."  
  
"Yes, I quite agree. You're rather holding everyone up," said a light voice.  
  
Harry looked up. "Professor Lupin!!"  
  
"Hello Harry," said Lupin, "I had hoped to see you here. There's quite a lot we need to talk about." Then he turned to Malfoy. "Well, if you'd please let me through, I'm on my way to see Professor Dumbledore and I'd like to meet him sometime today."  
  
Malfoy looked at him with a slightly contemptuous, but also a strange, almost scared look and moved slowly out of the way. Harry watched as Lupin walked around the corner and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"What is that werewolf doing here?!" spat Malfoy.  
  
Hermione had to hold Harry down to stop him from knocking him unconscious. "Come on," she hissed and dragged Ron and Harry up the stairs to the their common room.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's kinda weird and I don't think it's very good but hopefully it'll get better – and you can all review and give me lots of help!^_^! Yeah, and it's kinda short too, but owell. . .  
  
Oh, and Karina, I used your name again! It's such a practical name!^_^! 


End file.
